Fire and Ice
by Riu-chan
Summary: SLASHYSLASHYSLASHY! My first Harry Potter SLASH! And insert characters that DON'T end up with the main charas! ^_^. Nothing REALLY graphic happenes until later on though, so non-Slash Lover's don't worry, I'll put up notices, ne? Plot: Two newcomers at Ho
1. On a Stormlit Night

Riu: I know, I know, lame, over used and slightly cliché title. But there's nothing that I thought would fit better! (Ducks the tons of fruit being thrown at her) Anyhoo, Sybie, Rashy, and Farfiekins belong to ME! Bah, hands off! No stealing! You can borrow, but ask first, kay? It's my first time posting one of my ficcies, so please tell me what you think! All other Harry Potter characters DO NOT belong to me, I'm just playing with them a bit! I'll put them back, I promise! Also, tell me who you think is the villain! Beautiful Sybie, or Ion's owner Rashy? Yes, they are insert characters, and NO they don't up with the main characters. One thing I'd like to point out: These are from different people's views, so don't be surprised if a character seems different at different points, 'kay? More notes at the end!  
  
Fire and Ice: On a Storm lit night.  
"Someone up there really fucking hates me."  
The following wrath filled comment was muttered by a lone figure on top of a monstrous motorcycle in the middle of a hurricane, on the wrong side of a moat that the figure currently wanted to be at this moment. Actually the wrong side of the moat for anyone with a liking for dryness and cleanliness and all those nice comfortable things.  
The red headed unfortunate growled something that sounded suspiciously like a curse towards a certain four-armed dragon thing commonly known as the Piper, and scowled. The battering rain plastered strings of his long red hair to his face, as a pair of glowing green eyes flashed dangerously. The motorcycle beneath him uttered something that sounded suspiciously like a growl, but the boy patted it in an appeasing gesture. The thing inched forward several inches, apparently heading for the edge of the moat and in to the murky waters, and received a rough whack on it's approximate head for its trouble.  
"Ahou." The boy growled. "You know I can't swim."  
The engine revved its motor, sounding suspiciously even more like growls, if that was possible. A positively evil gleam came in to the boy's eyes as he gave the distance between the moat and the castle a appraising glance. He brushed his long red and wet hair back from his face, grinning like a maniac, pushing back his goggles/shades as he did do. "But still… waiting here isn't the most pleasant of possibilities"   
"What do ya say Ion? Feel up to it?" the boy smirked, knowing the consternation it would bring to the were-cycle for it to admit to anything other than being fit enough to cross the moat. A loud roar erupted from the were-cycle as it spun on it's back wheel to demonstrate. The boy laughed, a stark contrast to the howling winds of the storm. He grinned and slipped his shades down from their resting place in his head over his bright almost yellow green eyes.  
"Let's go!"   
  
A slender, shrouded white figure trailed down the halls, ghost like in its pale perfection. It was only a few days after school had started for Hogwarts students, but Hermione Granger, being the ever attentive pupil she was, was only just now returning to her dorm from late night studying. The unfamiliar silvery figure made her start, even more so when the figure glided over to her and placed a delicate hand on her arm. Hermione's eyes widened when the ghostly figure spoke in a calm, dulcet voice, as if belying the raging storm outside. The rain had originally kept her from sleeping, but now she wished that she hadn't wandered out her room. She cast a quick glance to see if any other students were about, but unsurprisingly, there were none. It was only two days in the school year after all. Her thoughts almost made her miss the silvered figure's words.  
"--Do you know were I may find the Headmaster of this school?"  
Hermione looked in to the stranger's face, studying it for a while. Her face was beautiful, delicate and almost cruel in it's perfection, large knowing amethyst eyes glittering slightly, her silvery hair cascading down her back in smooth, silky waves that made her faintly jealous -and self conscious of her own bushy hair- and was faintly tinted with violet. The rest of her slender form was covered with a long white wrap that seemed ethereal and shimmered with rain.   
"Excuse me, but who are you?" Hermione asked once she realized that there should be no way that this lady got in to the castle with all its magical defenses. She began walking, and saw the silver one trailing beside her.  
The moonlight washed lady smiled, closing her eyes. "My name is Sybarite Mettalium. I believe I am your newest Defense against the Dark Arts teacher...?" she opened her eyes with a slightly troubled look. "The job is still open, isn't it?"  
Hermione nodded as a faint smile appeared on her face. "Our Potions master, Snape, was overjoyed when you didn't show up."  
Sybarite raised a pale eyebrow "Did he get the job?"  
Hermione shook her head. How lucky she had arrived soon! "Only as a replacement until you showed up"  
A faint smile graced Syb's lips "How wonderful…" she trailed off as Hermione stopped in front of a door.  
"This is Professor McGonagall's office. Well, I should be getting back to my room, it's rather late."  
Sybarite smiled, her eyes closed once more. She really was beautiful, if a bit odd. Hermione thought with a slightly unusual twinge of envy. "Thank you"  
A troubled look crossed Hermione's face. Was that a wolf I just saw in her shadow…? No, it couldn't be. Shaking the thought from her head, she waved and headed for her dorm. "Good night!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sybarite watched as Hermione bid a quick retreat back to her dorm, and smiled as the wolf, who had unremarkably wandered off as usual, appeared, his red-gold eyes judging him in a faintly sardonic gaze. The wolf only nodded his orange-gold head in agreement.  
"Such an amusing child… She will provide more entertainment later" Syb murmured, "Don't you think so Farfarello?" Sybarite asked, knocking several times, then opening the door.  
And with the faint whisper of silk and fire, they disappeared in to the office.  
  
Riu: Hey minna! One thing; in the up coming chapters, there will be Yaoi. Preferably but not restricted to Draco/Harry, and Nev/Ron. Now, if you are so asinine as to ignore me, be disgusted, but I don't need to hear about it. Tell it to your dog or pet were wolf or something. One thing: I am not gay, and I'm not a abnormality. I'm insane. INSANE I TELL YOU!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Get it right!   
Rashart: Maniacal laughter only makes you look like a moron. Cool villains don't laugh.  
Syb: Look who's talking, Laughing Boy.  
Riu: Hey, I'm not a villain! I'm the AUTHOR! Ha! That rule doesn't apply to me!  
Rash: Huh. That's strange. You still look like an Ahou when you do it.  
Riu: (Growls and runs him over with Rashy's Ionian Were-cycle.) Take that!  
Rash: Ouch… THIS is why I don't like females.  
Riu: (Grins) Anyways… questions? Flames? CC? Large amounts of decomposing fruit? (Tomato comes out of nowhere and smacks Rashy in the face) Oooo bad aim. (Gets smacked with a piece of watermelon.) Hold that thought. (Conjures up a cannon-like assembly that shoots a three-pound watermelon straight into that inconvenient spot right between the fruit thrower's eyes. The impact sends him clear through the skylight with bit's of red stuff trailing behind him) That was fun. Now were was I?  
Rash: You were going to leave. Leave and never come back.  
Riu: Oh yeah- WAIT A SECOND! That's not what I was going to do! (Whacks Rashy) stupid boy.  
Syb: (Sweatdrops) Ano… Rashy, you'd probably get hit less often if you didn't remark.  
Rash: Yeah, but where's the fun in that?  
Riu: (Sigh) Anyways, it depends on if I get any reviews if I'll decide to post again, so some comments please?  
Rash: (Insert panicked look for Rashy here) Don't do it! You'll only have to read about me being tortured!  
Riu: Shush! (Rolls over him a few times with Ion) Ja, bye bye!  
(Note: Ahou = Idiot, moron, think general Baka in Osaka dialect.)  
  



	2. The Playing Field

Riu: Waaa! Thanks for reviewing minna! Crystal Star Guardian (Can I call you Crys?) Thanks a bunch! Sybie's a bit weird, but fun to write about!   
Sybarite: Look Rashy, I have my first fan!  
Rashart: Lemme see that. (Grabs monitor and reads. A moment of silence follows) Damn. The idiot's right.  
Riu: (Looks a bit ticked off, and grabs the screen back.) Anyways… (Shoots a meaningful glare -and not a nice meaning either- at Rash) Sunshine, thanks for the advice, but I'm going to keep on writing slash, although it won't come up for a few more chapters. But there'll be lotsa angst with it! (Evil grin) Also Just Silver! Thanks for the encouragement/threats! I usually need someone to motivate me anyways! I know about Ion and Farfarello, but everything will be explained in the upcoming chapters, although it may not make much sense now.  
Rash: Besides, Riu NEVER make any sense.  
Riu: Hey! (Thwacks him) What else? Oh yeah, there'll be some really funny situations!  
Rash: (Looks over at the next chapter plans) Huh. I don't see how Farfarello chewing on my leg counts as funny.  
Farfie: It think it's funny.  
Rash: (Edges away) You would…  
Syb: (Looking over chapter plans) You know, I never knew it was possible for some one to sleep with their eyes open, and still be tiered.  
Riu: (Grabs plans) Hey! You guys are going to spoil it! Anyways, all the Harry Potter charas belong to the goddess that is J.K. Don't worry, I won't break them! I swear! Everyone else, however, is pretty much fair game. Only tell me first, kay? Ja, here's chap 2 of Fire and Ice!  
Rash: 'Bout time… Sometimes you make me think these intros are longer than the fic.  
Riu: (Slushifies him) Shhh!  
  
Fire and Ice 2: The Playing Field - by Riu-Chan!  
Harry grinned as he viewed the empty Quiddich field. It had been a long summer, and words could not describe how glad he was to be back at Hogwarts. And to think he had the whole field to himself this morning! … Well, it was technically just about sunrise. He hadn't been able to sleep well, but his scar didn't hurt, so he came out to fly around a bit.   
Harry shrugged and circled the field several times, loving the feeling of just flying on his broom, alone and free to fly however he wanted.  
With a horrid screech of burning rubber and twisted metal, Ion skidding on the Quiddich field, up turning the grass as it landed broke the peaceful scene.   
"Whoa! Stop! Halt!" the red headed rider yelled, holding on for what seemed like dear life. "Cease and DESIST!!"  
Harry's eyes widened as he flew up and out f harm's way as the thing somewhat similar to a motorcycle barreled its way towards him.  
Finally the rider stopped, being thrown off from the vehicle. Or, that's what it looked like, anyways. The Motorcycle stopped, and it's rider promptly got up, stalked calmly over to it, and kicked it in its approximate shin. An argument started up then, and lasted for several minutes, composed mostly of growl like sounds of the motor revving by the cycle and fluent curses in several languages -only one sounding even *remotely* like English- by the boy. For a boy it was, Harry could see it clearly, even if he had the longest crop of hair he had seen on a male. Actually longer than he had seen on anyone, *ever *, now that he thought about it. The boy had an slightly effeminate face, but it was clearly male, however boyish. A large earring of a fang dangled from one ear, while an earclip adorning its twin. The first thing Harry noticed was the outfit the boy wore; a piece of clothing unlike anything he had ever seen before. Almost like a robe, but not. The sleeves were gone, it was open in the front, but everywhere else it was closely fitted, with an overabundance of buckles and straps that seemed more decorative than functional. In the short, he wore a pair of black jeans that looked rather tight, and a long red-orange trench coat with it's sleeves cut off and more straps than deemed necessary.  
After an undeterminable long time -partly because the field was only bothered with Harry and the stranger, and partly because the aforementioned Harry was still in shock and said red head was still arguing- the motorcycle riding stranger kicked the machine again, stomped off to the side, and glanced at Harry.  
He grinned, then waved. Harry, being the usual intrepid Harry he was, floated swiftly closer against all better judgement.  
"Hey ya! this is Hogwarts, right?" The boy smirked, pushing up his sunglasses/goggles to reveal a remarkably shade of bright green eyes "If this is the wrong one, I'm gonna kill that stupid cycle." He muttered, shooting a glare at the aforementioned mechanical monstrosity.  
Harry smiled back at the boy. "This is Hogwarts all right. Who are you?" he asked curiously, landing on the thick green grass of the field.  
The boy folded his arms behind his head and grinned, showing unusually longish canines. "Great! I'm Rashart Kiryuu. And you are?"  
"I'm Harry Potter" If Harry was expecting the usual flicker to his forehead, he was disappointed. Rashart merely grinned at him.  
"Cool. Could you take me to…" Rashart rummaged around in his pockets and pulled out a worn and slightly crumpled piece of paper, straightened it, blinked at it, turned it upside down, held it up to the sun, set fire to it, then finally threw away the paper in disgust, apparently racking his memory for the name. "I think his name was Albus… Dumbledore?" Rashart asked a bit sheepishly.  
  
Rashy wandered the halls a bit, trying to find the Gryffindor tower. Dumbledore had assigned him to this house after their meeting, when Rashart had handed over a letter that the Piper had sent in addition. He'd tried to read it on the way over, but it nearly fried him with the spell connected to it. Rashart scowled at the memory, fingering a burnt lock of hair and arriving at a large picture of a rather fat woman.  
"Hello" the picture said, then squinted at him. "I've never seen you before. Who are you?"  
Rashy grinned and waved slightly "My name's Rashart Kiryuu. Exchange student. I was late. Password's Pickled radishes, right?"  
The painting slid open, and Rashart slipped in before the painting could ask him anymore questions.   
"Sheesh, it's worse than Dynast's place here…" he muttered as he wandered in to the common room. Inside the place was mostly deserted, not that uncommon, for it was now around mid afternoon -Rash's knew from the way stomach rumbled loudly in protest, his mind screaming something like, 'FEED ME!'- and there was only one occupant of the room, a bushy haired girl who was morosely poring over a pile of scrolls, furiously scribbling on one every now and then. Rashart slipped quietly behind her, aided by his cat quiet feet and the fact that girl was totally absorbed in her work. Rashy stood there, nearly leaning over her shoulder. After a few minutes, he got bored and spoke up.  
"Is it really that interesting?"  
The girl looked up with a start, but Rash only grinned broadly. "Hey"  
"You scared me! Who are you?" she looked at him curiously "And what are you doing here in the middle of the morning?"  
Rash grinned again "My name's Rashart Kiryuu. I guess I was late."  
The girl smiled slightly, and held out a hand "I'm Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you, by the way."  
Rashart shook it "Sorry 'bout that, but you looked really interested in those scrolls. What're they about?"  
Hermione held up a scroll. "We're studying about non-human sentient beings in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and our Professor, Snape, assigned us a three foot scroll on the history of demons." She sighed, and put the essay down on the table. "If it wasn't for this cold… I guess that's what I get for staying up late in this weather." Her expression turned thoughtful "I wonder if we'll still need it. The new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher arrived yesterday, and she might not want it."  
Rashart raised an eyebrow, and drew up a chair. "Really? What is she like?"   
"She's very pretty, with long silvery light violet hair, and very pale skin that's almost translucent. She's slightly tall, and extremely beautiful." Hermione stated simply. Rashart mentally panicked. If that new teacher was who he though it was… nah, couldn't be. Could it? Hermione had said the teacher was female. There was no way in the Nine Hells that *he* could have ended up *here* of all places. …  
"And she's got an interesting purple tattoo on one cheek." Hermione said thoughtfully.  
No, no, no, NO! Rashart's mind ran stark raving mad, gibbering in to the night, err, day. It couldn't be! It was some stranger, some completely unrelated stranger! This couldn't happen, even in his worse nightmares. Well, maybe in his worst nightmares, but he could credit Morpheus for those. Did he do anything to piss Morph off recently? Well, excepting for the Giant Carnivores Pickles escapade, but that was a non-discriminating thing! How was he to know that… Anyways, it couldn't be him! Hermione had said the teacher was female. That calmed him down somewhat, although he hadn't changed his expression when she told him the news.  
"Cool. Anyways, I'm going to head to the boy's place, kay? Could you point me in the direction?" Hermione did so, and Rash started walking. "Thanks Hermie" he waved, then headed off, preferably for a nap, to erase the looming thoughts of the silvered one from his mind, and left Hermione to her studying.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sybarite smiled coldly at Severus Snape, although the silvered one's eyes were closed and calm, expressing the epitome of serenity.  
"I have talked to Dumbledore, and he suggested I inform you so you will be free not to have a double shift of Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts anymore." Syb delivered the message happily, as if unaware of the coolly enraged expression on Snape's face.  
Snape's eyes narrowed, but Sybarite simply smiled, amethystine eyes. "Dewa, I will take over classes starting tomorrow." Ignoring the searing glare Snape sent, and the envious/admiring stares from the class, Sybarite quietly slipped in to the Hogwarts halls, quiet and inconspicuous as any of the house ghosts.   
  
A displacement of air announced the return of Farfarello several minutes later, the wolf loping along side Syb in the secluded hall.   
"Ara, has our insane little Farfie been out exploring?" the silvered one let out a chuckle, head shaking slightly in vague disapproval.  
Farfie growled something unintelligible, but probably rude. Any other time, any other circumstance, and the silver beauty would have been lying on the grounds of Hogwarts, or perhaps beneath the many tunnels and dungeons right now, becoming one with the dirt. Any other time and he would have been down here with twenty dead zombies, and not one demented Mazoku who spent whatever spare time making snide comments about his mental state. Not that he really minded, for he was insane, but the fact that he was stuck down here with *Sybarite * was reason enough for Farfarello to be snappish. He couldn't eat anyone, he couldn't kill anyone, and the ones he COULD terrorize were already dead. That fixed it in the insane little Farfie's mind.  
Hogwarts was no place for him.  
Unfortunately, he couldn't get home until the silvered idiot was finished here, or until Caprice picked him up. Bah! This *definitely * was no place for a wolf…  
…Then again, there was the woods outside. That looked… interesting. Maybe he should see what was there?  
And so the insane and horribly whimsical mind that was Farfarello blinked his large and luminous red-gold eyes… and disappeared.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Rashart yawned and stretched like a cat, little bones in his spine giving off pops and snaps as he did so. He shook his head, a lock of red hair falling messily over on one now-deep green eye. Rash brushed the lock back in place with one hand while walking downstairs, blinked, and looked around the common room. There were students milling around, most in wizard robes, talking, eating, and doing general wizardy things.   
Therefore, when Rashart walked in, he stuck out like the proverbial sore thumb, being in a pair of black jeans and open chested vest he had changed in to earlier. //Crap. Maybe I should have got those robes Piper was talking about sooner…?// he mentally shrugged. //Too late now.//  
He spotted the boy from earlier sitting with the girl who was studying, and grinned, striding over to them. "Hey Harry, Hermie!"  
He noticed a third one with them, a boy with red hair similar to his, but not as brilliantly red. Rashart grinned. "Hey. "  
To be continued…  
  
[Silence reigns as Rashy reads the part over.]  
Rashart: (In a very calm tone, slightly smiling) Riu-chan?   
Riu-chan: Yes?   
Rashy: WHAT THE #^&* ARE YOU SMOKING?!   
Riu: Sore wa himitsu desu!   
Farfie: That's the spirit! You'll be a freak in no time!   
Rashy: Too late for that.   
Riu: Aw, thanks, Rashy! …I think. Anyways, I know, short chapter, but these things will get longer! I promise! What do you think of Rashy and Farfie? Please review, even if it's one word, like 'It sucks' or 'I like it'. Please? Ja ne, minna-san!   
Sybie: ... I'm sure that's not normal.   



	3. Strange happenings

Fire and Ice 3: Strange Happenings - by Riu-chan!  
Riu: And the next installment of this very strange story!  
Rash: …I thought you gave up on this.  
Riu: Nope! Hiya Di-chan! Thanks for reviewing! Well, maaaaybe, Syb's the villain depends on you view of the thing, but just watch ^_^ Why would Rashy related to Harry? O_o …Although that *is* a good plot idea… Is it the green eyes? I'm trying to write as fast as I can, with Finals and tests around the corner X_X. Arigatou! I'm hoping I can get more people to REVIEW (Hint, hint, nudge, nudge.)   
Syb: ^_^ I get to begin the chapter for the first time!  
Ral: (sighs) So, what unintentional abnormal things will we find this time around?  
Syb: We'll never know until we read it.  
Rash: I don't think I want to know, though.  
Syb: Sure you do.  
Rash: Don't judge me by your standards, idiot.  
Syb: Oh, that hurt. Come on, this is the only one she's finished so far.  
Riu: At the moment. I'll undoubtedly write more before we finish what we currently have.  
Farfie: True, but it won't seem like as much if we get done with this part faster.  
Rash: What kind of twisted logic is that?  
Farfie: Mine.  
Syb: Anyway, here we go!  
  
Sybarite was walking back to his room, when faint yet annoying laughter and a pile of water balloons assaulted the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The drenched and annoyed Syb looked up. A ghost was holding his stomach and laughing, holding a multitude of balloons ready for throwing. Sybarite's eyes narrowed as the poltergeist let off another barrage of horrid missiles.   
  
"Miss Mettallium?!"  
Hermione stopped in her tracks as she saw that their new teacher had calmly wrapped up Peeves in a painful looking strand of wire, dripping wet.   
Sybarite smiled calmly, as if she wasn't holding a terrified and rather battered poltergeist in her slim hands. "Hello Hermione. How nice to se you again. I hope you are all right. I heard from one of your friends that you were sick with a cold…" her beautiful face contorted with worry, compassion clouding her perfect face. "I hope you did not receive the cold from showing me around…"  
Hermione shook her head. "Don't worry, I'm usually out at the library, or up late studying; it was probably a combination of the two."  
Sybarite closed her eyes and sighed in relief, her delicate face smiling serenely with her eyes closed. "I'm much relieved!"  
Hermione heard the pathetic whimpering that Peeves had been reduced to, and her disbelief -temporarily suspended- returned. "Mi- Miss Mettallium? Why is Peeves wrapped up like that?"  
Sybarite smiled, her closed eyes somehow making the woman seem more ghostly than the poltergeist. "Maa, it's nothing to worry about Hermione. This little ghost had been making an annoyance of himself, but now he's repented." Sybarite tightened the wire slightly, while Peeves could only manage to nod and look terrified of his fragile captor. "See? Now run along Peeves." The silver-violet haired teacher smiled and pulled back her wire, which she tucked away in some place Hermione couldn't see. The poltergeist shot one last terrified look at Sybarite, then fled for his non-existent life.   
Hermione swallowed heavily and cast a slightly distrustful look at Sybarite. What she really wanted to do was run and tell someone about this, but as the silver beauty seemed to bear to ill will toward her, she merely forced a smile on her face. Who was Sybarite Mettallium to capture and punish Peeves?! He was already dead, what could possibly harm him?  
Sybarite's eyes widened in astonishment, as if he had been hit with an epiphany. "How stupid of me! Hermione! You shouldn't be about with a cold! I insist you return to your dorm before you die of it!"  
Hermione waved a hand. "Don't worry Miss Mettallium, I'm going to Madam Pomfrey's right now to receive a potion for it." Then she laughed. "I guess even magic couldn't cure the common cold!"  
Sybarite smiled again in relief, tucking back a wisp of drenched hair. "Dewa, I hope you recover soon Hermione. I'm afraid that I must go and change; I'm afraid Filch would not appreciate me dripping all over the castle."  
With that parting remark, the silvery Defense against the Dark Arts teacher turned around on of the many corners in Hogwarts halls, and disappeared.   
**********  
Harry and Ron looked on in amazement/slightly perturbed wonder as Rashart was STILL eating -if shoveling down food like that could be called eating- breakfast, some thirty minutes after they had already finished. How could someone so thin eat that much? Were did it all go? It had to go somewhere! It just didn't make sense! It was like the food just disappeared in to thin air!  
Whilst Harry and Ron were standing there, err, sitting there actually, but who wants to know about the technicalities? Anyways… while Rashart was playing feeding time at the zoo, and those numerous and rather similar thoughts were running through Ron and Harry's heads, -OOOO! They have the same brilliant thought patterns!- Rashy was doing a little plotting of his own.   
It better not be that fruitcake that's the new teacher. The longhaired boy thought slightly gloomily. If he is here… I think I'll commit seppuku. Or run far, far, FAR away were no one in the immediate vicinity has silver hair.  
Rashart screamed as something small, silver, and extremely fast collided in to him. The impact knocked him over his chair, where he sat sprawled, trying to catch his wind back and not doing a very good job of it either. Rashart looked at the thing.   
It was small, about 10-12 inches long at the most, not counting the hair, which was -shudder- a silvery-purple, long and twined in four braids, each braid writhing in the air as if it possessed a mind of it's own. The thing was small in proportions, rather like a doll, actually, with small limbs clad in some kind of weird clothing that looked as it was from several centuries ago, Chinese style maybe.   
Apparently unconscious, the thing moaned something incomprehensible and proceeded to drown in Rashy's cereal, muttering something about stupid angels.   
Rashart stared at the thing and sweatdropped, then poked it with a handy little chopstick he happened to have around. A pair of golden claws whipped out of the milk filled bowl and sliced the metal sticks in half. Rash stared once more as the chopstick half fell to the table. A moment's silence passed.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH THAT THING IN THE CEREAL'S ALIVE!!" Rashart yelled, flinging the bowl across the room, were it landed… on Draco Malfoy's head.  
Rashart, who had yelled simply for the sake of yelling and was over his little fit now (Yes, we're still trying to determine Rashy's state of mentality), calmly looked at the Slytherin -who happened to have bits of frosted flakes oozing down his face which made him quite a spectacle- and burst out laughing.  
As if the shock was broken by the red head's outburst, the entire assembly -Slytherins exempt- roared in to laughter. This was followed by more Havoc as the thing that landed in Rashy's breakfast flew straight up, still with the bowl, and leaving Draco covered with cereal.  
As if that wasn't enough, the braided chibi (Chibi: Think Mini-Me, only TONS cuter, like doll size. And with hair) growled angrily and started floating over back to Rash. The green eyed, flame haired one did the obvious of one who is confronted with a cereal dripping Chibi. He ran.  
To Rashart's credit (Or not) he didn't scream as he ran, but opted for laughing like a maniac while being chased around the huge room.  
Harry stared at the two, who were shortly followed by Draco, looking for revenge, then Crabbe and Goyle who were running simply because Draco was. This, as you can imagine, made a more than slightly hilarious sight.  
"… Is it just me, or has the whole world gone insane?" Harry asked Ron, or perhaps no one in particular.  
Ron was too busy laughing to care.  
"I think it's just you"  
The new voice belonged to a wine haired bewinged Chibi finishing off what had been Rashart's donut.   
Harry stared. Another one? "Who are you?"  
"'M name's Vocal, an the moron runnin 'round with Rashy over there would be Kataluna. At yer service" Vocal replied, nodding his head a bit as he indicated the cereal covered floating chibi to Harry. Vocal snickered a bit as Rashart tripped over something or other and fell, resulting in a crash of Chibi, Slytherin, and one red headed Gryffindor.  
Harry smiled amicably at the slightly saner-seeming thing. "Uh, if you don't mind my asking, what exactly *are* you two?"  
Vocal smirked. "We're in service of the Dark Lord Chaos Dragon Garv" he said with a bit of a mocking tone in his voice that said exactly what he thought of Garv. "An we're the Guardians that are supposed ta be keepin Rashy over there outa trouble."  
Harry would have sweatdropped, but he wasn't an Anime based character, and so the term sweatdropping was specially unfamiliar to him. "Guardians…?"  
Vocal shrugged "Trust me, I didn't pick the term."  
"Okay…"  
  
Syb: Well, here it is. The last part.  
Farf: At the moment.   
Syb: Let's just work with what we have.  
Ral: Which is precisely what we're doing.  
Rash: Anyway, I'm just thrilled and excited to learn what happens next.  
Farf: Because nothing happened in the last part?  
Rash: I was being sarcastic.  
Riu: Aren't you always? Hey, then maybe you're being sarcastic when you say you want this to be over with!  
Rash: o_O NO!  



	4. Two Chibis and a Fruitcake in a Nut tree

Fire and Ice 4: Two Chibis and a Fruitcake in a Nut tree - by Riu-chan!  
Rashart: So, what's on the menu today?   
Sybarite: Idiocy with a side of violence.   
Rash: Again?   
Fenrir: 'Fraid that's all we have.   
Rash: Can't we ever have anything decent?   
Riu: Hey!   
Rashart: Face it, no one likes your writing.   
Riu: (Grins evilly) Nuh uh! Seven people out there read and reviewed my story!!! Ha! So there! (Blows raspberry)  
Syb: … is it just me, or has Riu regressed mentally in the last few months?  
Riu: (Sticks out tongue) Blame it on the Jet lag!! I've been in Japan for two months! Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed!   
  
Rashart and co. made another circuit around the room. Vocal yawned, and cracked his neck. This was getting rather boring, and the runners weren't showing any signs of slowing.  
"Ways to stop them…" Vocal started thinking. There wasn't much he could do in his chibi form so…  
Vocal murmured something in an arcane language. The wine haired chibi began to grow in size, minus the wings. When the former chibi was human sized -about a foot and a half taller than Harry- and Rashart made another circuit around them, Vocal stuck a foot out.   
Draco yelled something inappropriate as the former chibi grinned at him from above. Then the long legged man caught up with Rash and Kat, snagging them both by the hair and dragging them both back to the table, caveman style, only not looking as half as idiotic.  
Vocal smirked, sitting back in his seat "Long time no see Rash."  
Green eyes squinted suspiciously "Who th hell are you?"  
Vocal grinned euphemistically "Nobody you know"  
Rashart got up, freed his hair, stared for a second, then backed away. "Okaaaaay then. I'll be leaving now, so…" with that parting shot, he ran back to the relative safety of hiding behind Harry.   
As he hid behind the dark haired wizard, he noted with some interest that the guy that the cereal bowl had run in to was still on the floor. Being the intelligent and bright boy he was, Rashart decided to irritate him further.   
"Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi" the redhead had found a stick from nowhere and was now poking Draco with it. (Oi = Hey)  
A hand with a strange wandlike stick pointed itself at him, and mutterings came from below. It started glowing.   
Rashart's smile wavered somewhat. He turned to Harry.  
"This is bad, right?"  
A loud yell came from below, Rashart raised an eyebrow. Magic? Not the kind he knew anywa-  
Something roughly pulled him out of the way, all he saw was a silver blur before the table behind them exploded.   
"Diem Hold" a voice whispered, and the scene in front of Rashart suddenly froze.   
The redheaded boy found himself in the arms of a full sized silver haired former chibi, who had a look of cold concentration on his face for a split-second before it melted away into a pleasant smile.   
Rashart blinked, then tore himself away from the man, leaping in to a fighting stance. Hey, he was short, but he wasn't entirely defenseless. "Who are you?"  
The former chibi stood, making a faint bowing motion with his hands clasped in front of him. He seemed calm, composed and cereal free, belying the scene he was several moments ago. "Excuse me for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Kataluna, and this is my associate, Vocal Sei. We were sent to you for the exact purpose of keeping track of you and attempting to keep you out of any disasters you might manage to wreck in your first year in the proper educational system."  
Rashart's brain took a moment to process this. While it was doing the straining job, he said the first thing that popped into mind. "Uh, mind telling me who sent you?"  
Kataluna continued smiling pleasantly, his eyes closed. "Yes, of course. We were sent by your master, the Dark Lord Chaos Dragon Garv"  
Hermione, who obviously wasn't frozen because she was speaking now and the author really should stop writing these meaningless sentences, spoke up, shooting an suspicious look at both new comers and Rashart. "Excuse me, Mr. Kataluna, but in saying Dark Lord, are you talking about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"  
Vocal looked at Kat. "Yo Lunatic, izzat one of Garv's new nicknames or somethin? You know, a thing along the lines a Try-As-Hard-As-He-Can-ta-Scare-the-hell-Outa-Humans?"  
Kataluna looked vaguely confused. "No, I do not think so… Who exactly *is* this He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"  
Hermione swallowed. "He… he was a powerful wizard who practiced the Dark Arts many years ago, that terrorized the world. He tried to destroy Harry when he was a little baby, but it didn't work… And for the past several years, he's been attempting to kill Harry." Hermione swallowed again, hard. "He almost managed, at the Triwizard Cup last year… instead, he got Cedric."  
Vocal shot another glance at Kat. "Does that Redheaded Psycho have a 'Kill Harry, Fail A Couple Times, And Get A Completely Different Kid Instead' plan that I wasn't told about?"  
Rash looked faintly perturbed "Redheaded Psycho…?"  
Vocal waved his hand "Not you."  
"Ah"  
Kat seemed to think for a moment. "No, although Sunako has been about recently with her "Kill Mabushii Ikimono Assassination Plan'." (Riu: Mabushii Ikimono = Bright Living Things ^_^;; Uh, yeah, Sunako's a bit more that a tad crazy)  
Rashart looked even more perturbed. He seemed to be doing that a lot recently "Sunako…?"  
Kataluna turned back to Hermione "No, I do not think Garv is the He-"  
Vocal suddenly interrupted "Hey, girl, does this He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named weirdo have a name? Possibly a shorter one?"  
"Voldemort." Harry said, in a quiet voice. He looked determined, instead of scared out of his wits like many others would supposedly be. Kat noticed this and filed it away for later reference. From the information he had gathered so far, the child had been through much. However, he seemed… calm. Collected. If pain did not destroy you, it made you stronger. A child like Harry should be eroded away by now. Kat admired that.  
"Thank you Harry" Kat replied, his face's usual pale skin seeming a bit…paler. Although, strangely, it wasn't because of Voldemort.  
Kataluna had seen worse in his life.  
"Would you please explain about *what* exactly you people are?" Hermione interrupted.   
Kat pasted an obliging smile on his face, although the effort seemed a bit strained. "Yes, of course, but do you have somewhere we could talk about this in a less populated area? I would be sorely pressed to keep my spell on the entire assembly for long."   
Rashart hopped off the seat he was perched on during the conversation. "Sure. Let's go up to the Gryffindor rooms; it'd be empty now, with the classes starting." He snickered slightly with a positively evil look on his face. "We have double potions with Slytherins anyways."  
Vocal shrugged. He really didn't care who or what the Slytherins were, and the sooner he could get the mission over with, the better. "Lead on."  
  
Rashart sat cross-legged on his bed, hiding unsuccessfully behind Harry, still slightly glaring suspiciously at Vocal and Kataluna. Ron and Hermione were seated on either side of Harry, with Kataluna -who had produced a cup of tea out of nowhere- and Vocal facing them.  
Rashart pointed an accusing finger at the two sitting demons. "So you're telling me, that some guy I never herd of, who's supposed ta be this bad-ass Dark Lord -what ever that is- sent you two after me."  
Kat and Vocal nodded.   
"Why?"  
The aforementioned two looked at each other. Kat replied. "He didn't want this world to be blown up."  
Rashart snorted. "Yeah. Sure. I don't have much of a talent for wand magic, and you're saying I'm gonna be responsible for destroyin the world, an you're here ta keep that from happenin, or anythin else for that matter, for the sake of some big evil guy that I've never heard of. And I'm supposed ta believe you."  
Vocal and Kat nodded.  
Rashart moaned, burying his face inside his hands.   
"Someone up there reeeeeeeely hates me"  
  
******************  
- A place deep, dark, and slightly damp Below Hogwarts… maybe. Not too sure about it. -  
"Aww…" Syb cooed "Doesn't that just warm your heart? Kitty-Kat and that other Chibi are here to protect someone!"  
Farfiekins thoughtfully chomped on Syb's leg before answering, ignoring the resulting gurgle of stifled screams. Then after being reminded what he was contemplating about -and being pried off of Syb's leg before he got lockjaw or something-, he replied "No."  
Syb smirked. "Me neither" The mazoku tossed back his mass of silver hair. "But still, let's see what happens"  
"But I'm hungry!" the half wolf complained.  
Syb waved him away with an impatient hand. "So go chew on one of those House Elves or something then."  
Farfie made a face, then looked faintly curious. "Are those edible?"  
Sybarite shrugged, "Just keep away from the students. Now let me alone, I'm busy now" and then continued to spy on Rashy and co. via his big crystal ball. The brightly glowing ball provided enough light to show the room to be the Defense Against Dark Arts room, where the lights were turned off, and black stuff taped to the windows.   
Yep, it was the DA room all right. A little freaky DA room with Syb's scary mystical crap in the room instead of students, but it was the DA room.  
Sybarite frowned. "You gave it away! That's no fun!"  
Better than one of those cliché dark, evil omitting rooms.   
"Yeah, but those look cooler!"  
But they're annoying to write about. It's easier to say the DA room, with creepy Sybarite shit and mystical crap in the cabinets, and suspicious junk on the walls.  
"But whyyyyyyy?" Syb asked in a totally cute, totally fake voice.  
Because I'm the Author.  
"Too bad you can't buy a voodoo globe so that you could make the earth spin real fast and freak everybody out." Farfie commented  
"What does that have to do with this?" Syb asked, pointing to the Author who's sanity was currently in question.  
"I'm a mad wolf. I'm not expected to think in straight lines."  
Sybarite looked confused. Anyways, back to the original programming.  
"Rashart Kiryuu... Now why does that name ring a bell?" Syb tapped his chin thoughtfully, indulging in human theatrics just because it was fun. "Have you heard the name before?" he asked the hapless student who came in to talk to one of the teachers and made an unfortunate wrong turn.  
"N-No" the student said, then quickly made for the door when he saw Farfarello eyeing him… hungrily.  
"Now where have I head that before?!" Syb muttered, chewing on a lip.  
"Rai-on Kiryuu and Rashart Drake." Farfie muttered.  
Sybarite shot him a look.  
"Farfie." He began slowly "what do you know about Rashart _Drake_?"  
The wolf boy stretched lazily, almost cat-like, and replied nonchalantly "Rashart Drake, the first of the Chaos Dragon Garv's Generals, and the most powerful of the Mazoku Generals. Long, flame hair, evil slitted green eyes, uses a length of wire made from his own fire-blood. Responsible for starting the Bloody Kouma War. One of the most sadistic, evil, and generally sick Mazoku ever. Reported missing several thousand years ago, at the end of the Shinma War, when Ruby Eye was broken in Seven pieces, and the Flare Dragon fell to eternal sleep."  
Sybarite stood there in shock for several seconds, absorbing what the Fenris wolf had rattled off the information it had taken him years to scrape up about a obscure monster that had been responsible for starting the Bloody Shinma War. Farfarello just yawned.  
"Farfie? Do you happen to know anything about Rai-on Kiryuu?"  
The wolf's head was up for a moment, while Sybarite stared at him strangely. Finally, the wolf came up with an answer.  
"He's a wimp."  
Sybarite felt like tearing out his hair.  
  
Rash: (Snicker) I think I'm getting to like this.  
Syb: I knew it was going to happen, but this is just ridiculous.  
Rash: Now you know how *I* feel!  
Riu: …I feel like I've been faintly insulted.  
Rash: You have.  
Syb: (shakes head) Anyways, on to the next chapter, where *hopefully* (Shoots meaningful glare at Riu) I won't be mangled anymore than needed.  



End file.
